Little Angels
by authour2020
Summary: Max Ride's flock isn't the only one out there. No, there's another one- Robins's- and they have an equally exiting story to tell. Will the scientists finally be put behind bars?
1. Chapter 1

1- Joan Alena

They were kids- bird kids. Like nothing I had ever seen before. _Oh, the poor little __fledglings__, _Ithought hazily as I strode into the room. Their names were Jay, Robin, and Dee, short for Chickadee, and they had wings. I know this because I have been a proficient detective since I was twenty, and I have been studying them since I was twenty-nine. I am now thirty-two. This was the first time I had ever seen them in person. By now, you may be wondering what my name is. I am Dr. Joan Alena, and I have held that title since I was eighteen. Some people call me a genius, since I was going to medical school when I was thirteen, and, never accuse me of perjury, I have to agree.

The three small children sat in their chairs, acting quite domestic despite their 98% human/2% avian genes. Though the amount of bird in them was very small, it had a gigantic impact. They had air sacs, hollow bones, and like I said, even wings. And as far as I had heard, they worked. Robin, a kind, nurturing girl, acted as the mother figure, being the oldest at about fourteen years old in their "flock". She had black, boy-cut hair and tan skin. Next came Jay, whom was also fourteen, and a very nice, strong, and courageous young boy. He was a trouble-maker, and had quite interesting red with blonde-streaked hair. Then there was Dee, an adorable and completely charming four-year-old girl. She had short, brown curls and pale skin. Now, it was finally my turn to interview them- the paradox in this world, the individuals. I finally got to know my life's work.

"Hello, Robin," I said coolly. "How are you today?"

"As good as I'll ever be," she replied glumly.

"Are you going to interview us, sir?" asked little Dee.

"Yes, I will, dear. Now please answer me honestly. I am not out to get you. I am not one of the scientists who created you. I promise I will not harm you in any way. I want to help you."

They all looked at me as if I were an ax murderer. Obviously, they detested this. Jay looked like he was deep in thought, then cringed, as if he remembered something very horrible, and then looked flustered, as if he forgot what he was so afraid of. Dee clung to Robin's hand and sucked her small thumb, whimpering every few minutes. Robin just stared me down, then said-

"I don't know what you want. I'm not sure why you're here. Could you explain before I show you what I can do to a little, fragile, human body?"

"I just want to kno-"

"What?! Why was it so important that we had to rush down here? This is Chicago, we were just in Sacramento! Why do we have to use our own valuable time telling you our life story?!"

"I'm going to arrest the scientists."


	2. Chapter 2

1- Joan Alena

They were kids- bird kids. Like nothing I had ever seen before. _Oh, the poor little __fledglings__, _Ithought hazily as I strode into the room. Their names were Jay, Robin, and Dee, short for Chickadee, and they had wings. I know this because I have been a proficient detective since I was twenty, and I have been studying them since I was twenty-nine. I am now thirty-two. This was the first time I had ever seen them in person. By now, you may be wondering what my name is. I am Dr. Joan Alena, and I have held that title since I was eighteen. Some people call me a genius, since I was going to medical school when I was thirteen, and, never accuse me of perjury, I have to agree.

The three small children sat in their chairs, acting quite domestic despite their 98% human/2% avian genes. Though the amount of bird in them was very small, it had a gigantic impact. They had air sacs, hollow bones, and like I said, even wings. And as far as I had heard, they worked. Robin, a kind, nurturing girl, acted as the mother figure, being the oldest at about fourteen years old in their "flock". She had black, boy-cut hair and tan skin. Next came Jay, whom was also fourteen, and a very nice, strong, and courageous young boy. He was a trouble-maker, and had quite interesting red with blonde-streaked hair. Then there was Dee, an adorable and completely charming four-year-old girl. She had short, brown curls and pale skin. Now, it was finally my turn to interview them- the paradox in this world, the individuals. I finally got to know my life's work.

"Hello, Robin," I said coolly. "How are you today?"

"As good as I'll ever be," she replied glumly.

"Are you going to interview us, sir?" asked little Dee.

"Yes, I will, dear. Now please answer me honestly. I am not out to get you. I am not one of the scientists who created you. I promise I will not harm you in any way. I want to help you."

They all looked at me as if I were an ax murderer. Obviously, they detested this. Jay looked like he was deep in thought, then cringed, as if he remembered something very horrible, and then looked flustered, as if he forgot what he was so afraid of. Dee clung to Robin's hand and sucked her small thumb, whimpering every few minutes. Robin just stared me down, then said-

"I don't know what you want. I'm not sure why you're here. Could you explain before I show you what I can do to a little, fragile, human body?"

"I just want to kno-"

"What?! Why was it so important that we had to rush down here? This is Chicago, we were just in Sacramento! Why do we have to use our own valuable time telling you our life story?!"

"I'm going to arrest the scientists."


End file.
